


Blasterproof

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, This Is So CORNY, dancing to pop music while doing chores, self indulgent as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>have you watched the Star Wars Kinect "Blasterproof" video? go watch it (this fic is 110% self-indulgent fluff, 100% for laughs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blasterproof

Pop music was not what Vader would call his favorite genre. Most of it was obnoxious and the lyrics were tacky at best. When he stepped onto the Slave I that day he hadn’t expected to hear tinny pop music, presumably from headphones. It seemed to be mostly synth, and as Vader walked closer he began to catch some lyrics.

 

_Been there, done that, messed around_

_I’m having fun, don’t put me down_

_The dark side’s gonna sweep me off my feet_

_This time, baby, I’ll be blaster-proof_

_This time, baby, I’ll be blaster-proof_

 

Vader paused in the doorway, smirking. He watches Boba dancing as he cleans the wall of the holding cell, soapy rag in hand. Boba’s music was turned up loud and the man was humming along to the ridiculous pop song as he scrubs off blood. Whatever bounty Boba had delivered must've made quite the mess.

 

_I won’t let you turn around_

_And beat me now, I’m much too proud_

_To walk away from something ‘fore it’s dead_

_Do do do your Jedi worst_

_I’ll grab your throat and you’ll get hurt_

_There’s certain things the Sith will make you dread_

 

Boba sways his hips, bobbing his head to the beat. It’s taking all of Vader’s self-control to not laugh aloud, but that all goes down the drain when the next chorus comes. Boba throws the soapy rag into the bucket of water as he flings his arms wide, singing out loud.

“ _This time baby, I’ll be blaster-proof._ ”

Vader is laughing when Boba turns around to grab the bucket of water, freezing. He yanks off his headphones, scowling.

“How long have _you_ been there?”

“Long enough.” Vader crosses his arms, smug.

“Osik, just what I need.” Boba shoulders past Vader, going to dump out the water.

“Blasterproof? I never thought you’d enjoy a song like that.”

“And what do you listen to? ‘Soothing Bantha Songs?’”

“Hardly.” Vader scoffs.

“So, why did you come here?” Boba rolls his eyes, putting the bucket and rag back away before turning to face Vader.

“Don’t think you’re getting off that easy. How did the song go? ‘The dark side’s gonna sweep me off my feet?’”

“Controversial lyrics.” Boba shrugs. “Just like any other song.”

“If you say so.”

“Don’t start getting any ideas. It’s just a good song.”

“Our definitions of good seem to vary.”

“I’m not surprised. What would you call good, _Lord_ Vader?”

“A certain dance routine comes to mind.” Vader smirks.

Boba scoffs, breaking into a smile. “Mir’sheb.”

“Maybe, but I am your favorite.”


End file.
